Cyber
by W527
Summary: The story of a young man who seemed to be in the wrong place at just the right time, setting in motion a series of events that should never have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any other copyrighted franchise used in this story. If I did than I wouldn't have Hired matt smith, no offense, I just didn't think he was as good as doctor who as he could have been...

A/N: This story exists only so I can finally use an idea I've had ever since I saw the new cybus industry cyber men...

Story start:

We arrived at london around 11:00 at night. Just in time to catch all the commotion, just in time to be caught. Its not like any of this was planned at all, really. We had extra money left over from that whole deal with our rpg game: Skykingdom, so we decided to take a little vacation, you know? Clear the mind... Little did we know a man named lumic had the same idea for all of london...

DOWNTOWN LONDON, 11:39: We were running, running as fast as we could. But we knew there was no escaping our fate. There were only two of us and enough cybermen to fill the entire superbowl. I glanced back at my best friend in the whole world: Joey. He looked scared, hell! I was terrified! But you know what? Even at a time like this I can't think of a place I'd rather have been. It might sound stupid, but, I mean, thats what we came to london for: a chance to get some adventure in our lives, and not stay cooped up in our little two-bedroom apartment. So anyway, we were running, and the cybermen while slow would eventually were us down, if not from numbers but from us just tiring ourselves out. Guess I should have paid more attention to the pacing lessions in gym class! In an attempt to loose them we ducked down an allyway, mind the word 'attempt'. The cybermen reached us and I half expected them to outright kill us! But no, they would go to all the hassle just to end it like this. They needed us to make more of those things. Joey, being the stubbern mule that he was, didn't listen to the 7 ft tall death machines and tried fighting back. God, I had to watch as my best friend was electricuted right in front of me... I don't remember much after that, my body was moving on automatic. They took me to the plant and lined me up in front of those big tubes with the rest of the poor men and wemon who were unlucky enought to be caught. Yeah, they had to catch us by hand now that someone had disabled the earpods, whoever did that is a hero in my mind.

It was my time now, the huge metal doors scraping as they opend to lead me to my doom. From my point of view they looked like a gaping maw, ready for its next meal. Shaking my head I walked towards the center of the open room as various surgical implements decended from the strange part is I didn't feel it. Sure, I knew it hurt but I just didn't notice at the time. I didn't notice when they removed my brain, when they stuck it in one of those metal suits, when the head of the suit was attatched. I walked down the hall and felt nothing, whether it was the emotion inhibitor, as I learned to call it at a later date, or the shock from seeing my friend I've known for 16 years be killed right in front of me, I couldn't tell. Perhaps it was some strange mixture of both and some other third thing. The cyber leader had me and four others moved to the street in front of the factory to await further orders. My body moved on its own, No matter how much I screamed in my head, or told myself how what I had become was a wrong, peverted, sick version of humanity, My body would not listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted in this story, For gods sakes I'm posting this on !

A/N: Yeay! Cpt 2!

Story start:

I stood for I don't know how long, I stopped remembering things a while ago. All that mattered were orders. I didn't even remember my own name...

Name?

Thats right! Name! I was called somthing, what was it? Umm... kelly? No. ken? No. Car- clar-Clark! Thats it! And I was doing somthing, What was I doing? Nevermind that. It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does, except orders.

After about two more hours of standing in the middle of the street with two other metal men of exactaly the same height and shape, I received my orders In the form of a HIgh pitched Wailing noise comming from the cybus plant. It pierced my head, diving right into my very soul. It told me to give up, to let go. That death would be better than what I had become.

Better than being a monster.

I almost gave in when I remembered somthing, the littlest thought in the back of my steel skull. Joey didn't give up, Right 'till the end he kept on fighting. Scared, tired, outnumbered. It made no difference. He didn't let them win! Neither will I!

About 15 minutes later I regained conciousness. I reached up to hold my head...

Wait!

I could move my arm! Soon enough I felt control returning to my limbs, it felt as if I hadn't used them in years, could've been for all I know. I tried to stand up, 'strange, when had I fallen down?', I had to completly relearn how to walk. It seems my legs are now a completely different length then they were before the transplant. I bet it would have been quite a sight, seeing the mighty cyberman stumble about like an infant. As soon as I got the hand of walking, I looked around me: the other two cybermen lay at my metalic feet. 'I guess they listened to the voice.' I turned to look at the cybus plant, at some point the top had burst into flames. I saw the famous Cybus industrys zepplin leaving the plant and soaring closer to the nearby bridge. 'Thats where I'm headed.' I thought quietly to myself. If I want answers, then someone from cybus should have them.

When I got there I instantly hid behind a large truck, for instead of several cybus personnel like I was expecting there was a man in a pinstripe suit standing next to a blond girl, an blond man, a bald man, and a young african european.

"So, off we go then, Doctor" The blond girl said to the man in the suit. 'Doctor who?' I thought.

"Well, if you want we could stick around a while longer." The man now known as the doctor stated, the girl seemed to consider this for a second then replied with a simple 'nah'

"Sheesh, Humans. You take one look and you've seen everything." He replied with a frown.

He turned to the Boy "Well, anyways, Come on micky. We have to leave soon, The temporal walls are closing. We delay anylonger and we risk getting traped here."

Micky looked at him, a guilty look flashed over his face for a split second, "I'm not coming. Theres nothing left for me in our world. Here my grams still alive, and I can help the preachers out with the rest of the cybermen."

I decided at that point to make my presence know and stepped out from behind the truck, "Help me." I droned in my synthesized voice, I just realized that I hadn't heard my new voice until this point. It was robotic but less so than my metal commrades.

"Cyberman!" The blond male Shouted in warnning to the others.

A/N: Thats A wrap for Chap 2, tell me how you think I should continue and I'll put it into condideration.


End file.
